1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of defense systems, more particularly to the field of active protection systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Modern weapons have become increasingly effective against passive armor, making it impractical to provide enough armor for effective protection. Even composite armor or reactive armor are insufficient against some threats. In particular, one type of Rocket Propelled Grenade (RPG) has a duplex charge that is designed to trigger the reactive armor with the first charge and then penetrate the armor with the second charge.
The RPG is a particularly important threat because it is low cost to produce, can be operated by a single soldier and requires little training or skill to operate. The RPG can be used from 30 meters to 900 meters in range and can effectively kill a tank if properly used. The RPG can be equipped with a number of armor piercing or antipersonnel rounds. It has been stated that half of the US casualties in recent conflicts have been due to RPG's.
Several active protection systems have been proposed to counter RPGs and other similar threats such as missiles and mortar rounds. One such system is the Full Spectrum Active Protection Close-in Shield (FCLAS). The FCLAS uses an X-band radar to detect an incoming RPG and then launches a grenade in the direction of the incoming RPG. The grenade has a side looking proximity fuse that triggers according to the proximity of the RPG and generates a doughnut shaped blast with shrapnel intended to destroy the RPG. The doughnut shaped pattern is along a plane away from the vehicle being protected, keeping the protection shrapnel away from the protected vehicle. Although FCLAS may potentially be effective for certain vehicles in certain maneuvers, it presents considerable hazard to infantry near the protected vehicle, thus the system may not be enabled unless all personnel are in strict positions.
The AWiSS system is another active protection system. The AWiSS employs a rotatable grenade launcher placed atop the vehicle. A radar senses an incoming threat, the grenade launcher is pointed in the direction of the threat, and then the grenade is launched in the direction of the threat to intercept the threat 10 meters from the vehicle. Again, considerable damage may be done to friendly troops while attempting to intercept a threat. The damage is said to be much less than would be done by a direct hit by the threat. Still, the potential for damage to friendly troops places limitations on troop formation and movement and such limitations may impact troop effectiveness. Thus, there is a need for improved active protection system to improve survivability against RPGs and other similar threats without significantly limiting troop formation and movement.